Pirates
by Poolday
Summary: All I was doing was sitting and relaxing. But then a certain pink haired pirate came and practically conned me into coming onto is ship. And to make it even worse... I'm falling for him. Pree-e-eeeety hard..
1. Oh, I go off like a gun

It was an ordinary evening for me. Good ol' Lucy Heartphilia, me, sitting out on my screened in deck with music in my ears, a book in hand, phone on my lap. A strong breeze billowed out and ruffled the worn dog-eared pages of my _Guidance to the Sky: The Stars and Moon_ and I noticed that the cold air meant the end of summer was ticking down. I was in a regular baggy t-shirt, which hid most of my curves, short shorts, and bare feet. My blond locks were in a sloppy ponytail.

To say the least, I looked good for a weekend.

As I finally got to the best part of my book, I noticed that my iPod seemed to stop working. The song that was playing was my favorite; _Bang Bang _by Armchair Cynics… but the lyrics seemed to be slowing down like you poured molasses on the words.

"_Oh, I go off like a gun_

_Like a loaded weapon_

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Grip me in your hands_

_So here we go again_

_It echoes in my head_

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Grip me in your hands..."_

Soon the music stopped completely. Placing my book on the wicker table next to me, folding down my page so I wouldn't lose my place, I shook my iPod awake. Nothing. I tried to press play, if it was suddenly paused for some reason. Nothing. I tried to shuffle the song. Nothing. I took out my ear buds, thinking it was them, and tried it again. Still nothing. Huffing, I just set the iPod down and got back to my book.

"See Captain? She's smart enough to know not to deal with such technology."

"Aye."

Right after I confirmed that I was hearing voices, I shot from my chair, my book clattering to the floor with my phone. Whipping around, I searched around me and narrowed my eyes when no one was there. Going out onto my deck to get a better look at the woods, in case they were hiding in the thick greens or something, I eventually retreated back into the sunroom, feeling the most protected there.

"Who's there?"

"See Captain? Reflexes are good…" This voice was gruff, and sounded manly. I felt like this dude might be a threat.

"Aye, I see Elfman. I see." This voice was also an evident male, and I guessed he was the one named Captain. Strange name. He seemed wise, and a man of little words but important all the same.

Growling at my lack of answers, I pick up my phone and flip it open, screaming out a half assed threat of calling the police.

"A little undependable… and we might have to whip her into shape to… But she seems good enough," said the first voice, Elfman.

My face heated with anger. _Whip me into shape? _That was the last straw for the mysterious intruder.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU BETTER SHOW YOU'RE UGLY FACE OR ELSE I REALLY WILL CALL THE POLICE AND YOU'LL BE SENT TO PRISON! HELL, YOU MIGHT EVEN BE CHARGED FOR SEXUAL HARRASEMENT!"

My usual calm face was completely red, my mouth set in an angered frown, my shoulders ridged, ready to attack. Silence greeted my full blow tantrum, and then I heard the quiet mutter.

"Quite a mouth on that one." It was Captain.

"Why you little-"

"Now, now, Captain, I don't think you should prod our guest any longer." This voice was new, and it sounded easy going, humorous. I can already tell that I could hang out with this mystery person with little worry.

And suddenly there was a man with pink hair that, scaring the shit out of me, jumped down from the top of my sun room onto the deck below. I screamed bloody murder, a usual reflex of mine. The reflexes are usually in the order of: scream, run, kick ass. I seemed to skip one of the steps when he entered my peaceful domain.

Adrenaline pumping through my veins, I punched the poor man straight in the nose, sending him flying. Yes, adrenaline can make you have inhuman strength and speed. It shuts down you're digestive system though… which sucks, cause I just ate a lot of cupcakes. I can see why Elfman said I was a bit… flabby.

I breathed heavily watching the pink haired man slowly make his way up to his feet, rubbing his nose; he starred at me with a wicked smile.

"You're kinda cute."

And with that, I ran into my house, leaving both my phone and iPod and my favorite book, out with the freak that I punched.

Well.

This day certainly sucks.

000000

"Lucy! Lucy, come out of the house! We just need to talk to you!"

How the hell did that persistent pink haired freak know my name?

I quickly got out my notebook that I was writing my current story in, and started jotting down a note to leave in my pocket explaining who killed me, and that I wanted to say I loved all of my family. Which wasn't very large.

My dad.

And I hate him still.

I didn't have a lot of friends, always seeming as one of the types to section myself off. Now that I'm twenty two, living quite comfortably, finished with my masters degree in communication (the irony) and already applied as a reporter/author, it seems stupid not to have made friends. I certainly need them to dedicate my stuff to.

"Luuuucccccyyyy!" As I heard his whinny voice again, I let a tear dribble down my face as I continued writing. I know, it's a terrible thing to cry in a closet alone while writing who killed you, but c'mon.

I might be raped.

Killed.

Or the other way around. That's just creepy.

I'll never live my life, and I'm pretty sure no one would come to my funeral. Damn it, I hate life sometimes.

"Child, don't cry. We won't hurt you."

Scream, run, kick ass.

Let's skip to running this time. Flinging my closet door open, I skid down the hall (one story house people), the death note still in hand, wailing at the top of my lungs. I opened up the heavy front door, then the storm door and flew out into my yard. I was in the middle of no where (see sectioning myself off above) but I was near a small road that I could easily run. Iced tea does that to you.

Sprinting down my long gravel driveway, stuffing my note that I had successfully written in my back pocket, I never observed the large arms that picked me up. Noticing that I wasn't on the ground anymore, I thrashed and screamed, squeezing my eyes, trying two steps at once (screaming and kick ass). Yeah, it doesn't work. You have to do one at a time… but does this seriously matter when I'm about to be raped? No. I thought not.

"Don't you worry! We won't hurt you!"

"Elfman's right. He wouldn't hurt a fly, and Natsu only kills people if they provoke him!"

"Don't worry, you didn't provoke me. I can take a punch! Though it did hurt a bit…"

Fml.

000000

"Lucy, darling, open your eyes." It was the old, wise voice, Captain. I breathed heavily, somehow trying to find trust in their words. Do I want to trust them? Hell yes. I don't want to die! I'm only twenty! Cracking open my eyes, I stare at the strange characters in front of me.

My eyes first fixated on the small man in front of me, probably 'Captain'. I was balled up with my arms wrapped around my knees on the ground, and the top of his head only came up to mine. A thick mustache hugged his upper lip, and warm silver eyes looked up… at, me, waiting for any response. He was balding, but two gray flames of hair burst from the sides of his head, and they were mostly covered by a hat you would usually see Jack Sparrow wear. I can mind the hat, but he had the whole costume of him! The long coat, just skimming his ankles, the boots, the multiple guns and knives… Were they in a gang or something!

Looking over at Elfman, I almost cried. Elf? Are you fucking serious? No. Just no. This… this thing on steroids was NOT an Elf. He was a freaking body builder, with no shirt (he was wearing baggy pants, don't worry! …Yet he was missing shoes), scars covering his top half and crossing over his right eye, and don't forget the lovely spiked silver hair to match Captain's. Except, he wasn't bald. Thankfully. A sheath hung from a thin rope tied to his waist, and I do not ever WANT to know what was in there. His huge body was bent over in a crouch, looking at me with clearly worried black eyes. I gave him a spare (forced grimace) smile and he seemed to lighten up.

Then, dragging my eyes over to the dope that I already seemed to know, the one named Natsu with flaming pink hair and mischievous golden eyes starred down at me with a usual grin. He was dressed in gypsy pants and a dark brown vest, showing his six pack (that was totally sexy in an unsexy way. If you can understand that.) A silver scarf snaked its way around his tan neck, and I swear, when the sun caught it, it looked like scales of a dragon. He seemed to have no weapons at all, and I'm pretty sure he uses his knuckles. They had small bruises on them, and I winced. I could imagine taking my punch, and maximizing it by 20. Or more.

As I whimpered, knowing that my death was soon going to come, I look towards Captain. I wasn't going to die without answers.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Why don't you even have shoes? Are you Jack Sparrow? Because, if you are, I want my refund for the movies. And why the HELL do you keep smiling at me, Natsu?" I finally screamed, heaving in for breath after my long line of questions. All three were silent. Captain spoke up.

"She's really that stupid, isn't she."

I starred at him for a moment, before skipping to step three. Launching my fist at his face, he quickly sidestepped, leaving my arm hanging in the air. Bringing it back in and standing, dusting myself off, I spit on the ground and looked at all three men in the eyes.

"Go to hell, and get the fuck off my property."

I didn't look back as I swiveled around, and stomped back to my house.

000000

Just as I was about to go up my three little stairs that lead to a porch that wrapped around my house, a hand slapped my shoulder, dragging me back. I lost my balance and stumbled backwards into a bone crushing hug, and a mass of pink hair.

"Come on Lucy, you didn't even stick around to hear what we had to say!" Natsu whined in my ear, making shivers rush down my spine.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say you pedophile!"

"Correction. Elfman and I are about the same age as you!"

"…You're not serious."

"Oh I am. As serious as the sea on a stormy night."

Wiggling from my grasp, I starred at Natsu and sighed in defeat. At least I know there is little chance of being raped. I mean, Elfdude seemed so… soft, and Natsu didn't even seem like he had the brain of a twenty year old.

"Fine. You guys can come in and talk. But then you have to leave!" I caved, turning and opening my door, not believing that I was actually going to let strangers into my house. As the storm door slammed behind me, I heard Natsu scream to his friends that they could come in.

Here goes nothing.

000000

Once everyone was in the doorway, I looked around my small, one story house just in case I had any _personal _items lying around. Surveying the family room, small office, and bedroom, I found nothing. Waving at the three misfits who obviously seemed uncomfortable under a roof, I led them through the spacious kitchen.

My house, to say the least, was pretty impressive for a reporter. Like I mentioned above, there's a family room with just a TV, a small couch, and some old family photos dating back to when I was a small girl, a kitchen with silver appliances and plenty of drinks, a small office fully stocked with a laptop, paper, and printer as well as something that could pass as a library, a bedroom that was plainly decorated (I barely slept there anyways; I usually fall asleep at my desk) with a bed, sliding closet, and drawers, and the screened in sunroom. It was a brick house, surrounded by trees of many sorts, and animal life. The long gravel driveway was used to drive onto the scarcely used road, onto the highway, and straight to the office.

I liked it though. Quiet and isolated. Unlike the old me that I'm still desperately trying to bury.

But that's another story.

Anyways, I lead the three men back to the sunroom where they were allowed a bit more freedom. I picked up my book, my phone, and my odd nonworking iPod off of the ground and fixed the pillows on my couch outside. Sitting on the small wicker table, I motioned for the three to sit in the couch in front of me. And to start explaining fast.

Natsu sprawled out on two cushions, while Captain took the last on. Elfman just leaned against the doorframe that lead onto the wrap-around-deck and gazed out into the woods.

"Explain. Now."

Captain cleared his throat and took off his hat, rubbing his balding spot. He then slapped on the hat, and looked up at me with a small smile.

"I think I should start with the basic. We're pirates. And you are going to be a new recruit."

…Fml.

000000

Everything clicked.

The clothes.

The weapons.

The name… _title, _Captain.

Taking in my shocked expression, Natsu started laughing hysterically. I quickly punched him in the face, smiling happily as he muttered a small 'ow'.

"Continue, Captain."

"Oh hohoho, don't call me Captain! You're not even on the boat! For now, just call me Makarov!" He cried, smiling at me warmly. I smiled back at him lightly and nodded.

"Okay… Makarov…"

"Now, you're going to be a new recruit. We're running low on ship mates, and Natsu seemed to have seen you in passing when we picked up another recruit only a year ago. Aye Natsu?" The short man asked, turning to the man who was starting to doze. He quickly shot back to life and nodded.

Natsu explained, "You were walking out of a building, muttering something about wanting to strangle Loki for making you work dou-" I quickly shot out of my seat and covered his mouth with my hand. I flushed red, remembering the day too well.

It was a dreaded Monday, and my ass of a boss decided to give me three articles due by Friday. He called it, 'working double'. I only accepted the task 'cause I got two times the cash that I originally get for completing an article, but that didn't mean I had to be happy about it. My words seemed oddly colorful that month really. Regaining my composure, I turned back to Makarov.

"So, once we became depleted once more, Natsu sent a request. This is quite unusual for him to ever have an interest in anything for more than a year." Natsu scowled at the remark, but Makarov continued, "So, I checked it out! Elfman decided to come, seeing as you were ruthless that day… but we see that it was only temporary. But what do ya' say. Do you want to come and join me mates on the Fairy Tail?"

Taking that Fairy Tail was the ship, I let everything process.

"So. You came here and basically jumped me."

"Well… I wouldn't say _jumped… _But inspected, yes."

"And then you snuck into my closet, made me run for my life, and then made Mr. Annoying over there coax me into letting me hear your story."

"…That part is about right, yes."

"And now you're telling me everything, asking me if I _want _to go, when just before you said I had no choice."

"Hohoho, quiet observant of you. We need a pair of ears like that on the ship."

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"I've been told."

"I'm sure you have."

As we ended up glaring at each other (well, me glaring at him and he starring at me with a challenging smile) Natsu joined in.

"…I'm not annoying."

"I beg to differ," Makarov and I chimed together. Elfman's lips tweaked upwards a bit. Natsu pouted.

As a small moment of silence passed, I finally took the moment and got up abruptly.

"Well. Thanks for your story. Now if you'll excuse me…" I proceeded to walk calmly towards my door, slammed it shut, and locked it. Flying to my front door, I squealed as I saw a mass of pink and silver streaks flying towards the handle. Slamming the metal door that was painted a soft brown shut, I locked that and sighed with relief. Walking over to my phone, I picked up it up and dialed 911.

"This is 911, please state your emergency."

"Hi, yeah, three men are trying to get into my house. One has pink hair, one looks like a body builder with silver hair, and the last one seems like a balding elf that you would see in Santa's workshop."

"Police will be right over."

"Thank you."

Plopping the phone back onto its receiver, I sat in my locked office under my desk and let a relieved sigh out of my nose. Reaching up onto my desk to receive my 659 paged book called _The Book Thief_, I began reading the last pages of the book.

To give you a small summery, the book is set in the Nazi time. A little girl called Liesal is shipped from her mother's arms to the arms of a man and women named Hans and Rosa Hubermen. The girl soon starts to grow, but after four years of peace, a Jewish fist fighter, an accordion, and many books and bombs later, her world crashes.

Rubbing my eyes as the most depressing part of the book wrapped its arms around me, I sniffed and continued reading. A stray tear leaked onto my check (which was already full of dry tear marks from previous hours) an actual arm wrapped around my shoulders. Looking up, still in a daze from the book, I noticed a puzzled face and a silver scarf.

"Lucy, why are you crying?"

…How the hell did he get in my house?

000000

"Natsu."

"Yes?"

"Let go of me."

He didn't dare to test my patience.

"So, Lucy, does that mean you're going to come with us?"

How the hell did pip squeak get in my house too? I bet Elfman is with him.

"…Does that mean you'll stop bothering me?"

"Why of course!"

000000

_At 1 pm, 911 received a call from a young sounding girl, who claimed three men were trying to get into her house._

_One had pink hair. One was a body builder. And the last was an elf._

_But when the police arrived, all they could find was the smell of sea salt and an open book._

_On later inspection, they came to find that Lucy Heartphilia, age 22, was missing._

000000


	2. Like a loaded weapon

Waking up to the strong scent of sea salt I groggily sat up in the small bed I was in and looked around. What'd I miss? Starring at the décor around the room, I defiantly opted out the options of being in my own room, house etc etc.

I was in a small room lit with multiple candles, no windows, crammed full of things. Jewels, mirrors, statues, maps, clothes and, to my joy, books. Standing on wobbly legs and having the velvety red sheets slid off of my body, I noticed that I was in a thin bed dress made of a soft blue silk and had many white ribbons weaved into it. Shoving off the thought of having Natsu, or Makarov (God forbid) undress me, I made my way silently to the books. Hinting that one of them had a title of a book that I had read before, I opened the cover.

Inside was hand written print, and I narrowed my eyes. Since when was the print hand written? And why is it dated 2506? Is that… the year it was written? Finally my slow self remembered the whole day before me and that I was probably on a _ship _with blood thirsty _pirates, _I almost cried. Biting the inside of my cheek to prevent any other water works today, I placed the book back on its shelf and made my way over to a small desk elaborately decorated with carvings and mostly covered by maps.

Might as well look around, neh?

Taking a peek at the sheets of paper, I noticed that the continents that I grew up in were now disfigured and joined together. North and South America became one, Asia and Europe separated and teamed up with Greenland, and Australia combined with Africa. Antarctica stayed where it was though (loner). To top it all off… the new shapes had new names.

North and South America was named Eerffodnal (upon further investigation, I noted that this was backwards for 'Land of the Free'), Europe became Pipstream, Australia and Africa became Allique, Antarctica was titled Dloc, and Asia was now named Nekihtac.

Who came up with this stuff?

Rummaging through the other maps, I quickly found at least five maps of the stars, a couple of them when an eclipse was out and the others seemed to be normal, and quickly studied them thoroughly. Smiling softly, I connected the stars and muttered the zodiac symbols they represent. Taurus, Aquarius, Leo, Gemini, Cancer…

"I see ya' know yer zodiac!"

Whipping around, I turned and faced Natsu, silly grin and all, sitting in the corner. Realizing that the dress I was wearing had a pretty low collar, I fixed it so it covered some of my chest, and scowled. No matter how tired I am, I'm pretty sure I'll always remember Natsu.

"Where the hell did you take me to!"

"The boat of course! You know… Fairy Tail."

Sniffing, I looked to the floorboards. "I didn't even get to pack any of my things." He laughed heartily and swung an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry! Ezra's clothes should fit you nicely. Though the butt area might be a bit loose…" Blood rushed to my face and I quickly shoved him off me. My measurements were 88cm 58cm 88cm. Most are impressed… and I have to say, so am I, but I usually got titled a whore of because of my sizes. Walking to the other side of the room, I twirl back to him (the fabric of the dress felt nice to swirl around my knees) and demanded my own clothes.

He wasn't even there anymore.

Becoming angry once more, I screamed at the door that he slipped out of to screw himself. I stomped over to it and actually slammed my fist into it once. But then I got a small surprise. In walked a _complete _stranger. He had black hair, no shirt, and really baggy leather shorts. No shoes and a silver cross dangled from his neck. Blinking and taking in the sight of the good looking dude, I stepped back once and stumbled with my words.

"S-sorry. Yelling at that… idiot." Even though I was basked in the glory of the unknown pirate (by now, I have fully accepted that I was on a ship full of them) I still couldn't hide my obvious annoyance for the pink haired dope.

Starring at me for a moment or two, the man suddenly burst out laughing. Slapping a hand on my shoulder and wrapping an arm around my waist, he whipped his eyes of tears of joy.

"I like you already." Smiling, glad that I had been on good terms with him; I introduced myself as the new member. He smiled down at me and ruffled my hair.

"Gray. Make yourself at home, okay? The people on Fairy Tail are the best people ever. Even that stupid flame fac-"

And cue the said pink haired boy burst into the room. Well, his fist anyways.

Sending Gray flying, I gasped and jumped back. This was _not _adrenaline. This was pure strength. As I watched Gray push himself to his feet, fists flew. I lunged for the corner, scared that if I tried to stop them, they would just get me involved.

"GRAY! NATSU! ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING AGAIN?" Everything stopped for a moment, and I took in the comical sight in front of me. Natsu and Gray were at each others throats, but all fury to beat each other up was gone. Because there standing in the doorway was the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

And to say the least, she looked pissed.

Her fiery scarlet hair swayed to her waist, pulled back by a startling black bandana, green eyes paralyzing the two tangled in mid-fight. A very tight white shirt clung to her chest, a leather vest hung over that, and three swords were strapped to her waist. Brown leggings wrapped themselves over her perfect legs hiding behind a boot. The pirate boots climbed their way up to her knee, and looked worn to a very comfortable level.

"Don't you see you're scaring poor Lucy? Stupid sea bags!" And with that, she smacked… no, not smacked, that's an understatement. She SLAMMED the two men in the head and made them whimper, and walked over to me. Smiling innocently, she put a hand gently on my shoulder and helped me stand.

"Ignore them when they're like that. It happens every time I'm out of the room. By the way, I'm Erza. Welcome aboard," she greeted me very friendly and held out her hand. Taking it in my own, I smiled happily. Two friends! I might actually survive.

"Thanks. It seems like you already know of me."

"Oh, everyone knows our new recruits name. Just another way to help the newest person get a friendly vibe from us," she responded. Nodding with understanding, she released my hand and turned to Natsu and Gray who were about to lunge at each other once again.

"You two! Out! You've scared this poor girl enough today. She needs a good rest, some warm soup, rum, and bread! Go fetch it for her!" Erza barked out orders. I assured her that I was certainly not tired, but she just pushed me down on the bed.

"I'll get you some clothes for tomorrow. Then you can meet the rest of the ship, and start some chorus."

Yay.

000000

When Natsu came back with my dinner, I jammed it down my throat, surprised I was this hungry. Erza laughed as I set my empty dish on the side table next to the small bed, and patted my head.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you tomorrow at the crack of dawn. Just so you can come into the mess before the craziness starts to happen!" The redhead told me as she scuttled around the room, pinching out candles. After she had finished, she smiled at me one more time before shutting the wooden door behind her, leaving me in the darkness.

000000

Waking up again, my first reaction was to yawn. Then I saw big round brown eyes and pink fur shoved in my face.

This is no fur.

"NATSU, GODDAMIT!"

What a cheery morning.

Trying desperately to hide my thinly covered body, I noticed that someone had, once more, changed my pajamas. Now instead of the baby blue and white lace, it was a deep black with silver dots that looked like stars, splattered on a canvas of sky. My hair was twirled into a bun that rested on the top of my head.

As Natsu stepped back, I asked desperately, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to get to you before Gray had a chance to brain wash you into thinking I was bad!"

"I didn't need any help with thinking that."

Right as he was about to shoot back with a smartass comment, a burst of red hair came flying through the door, and a fist shot at Natsu. The boy narrowly dodged the force, and the punch stopped inches from my nose. Starring down at it cross eyed, Erza apologized and glared at the pinkette.

As the man scurried away like a bug, Erza helped me to stand and held out a shirt. It was white, like hers, I took in and looked up at her. Her gaze defiantly meant to start changing. Slipping off the night gown, I buttoned up the shirt, being left in underwear that was thankfully mine, and starting to get goose bumps with every passing, freezing, moment.

Walking over to an ornate looking dresser, the red head pulled out a pair of leather shorts that bagged and a skin tight pair of pants.

"Drawers and extra protection from Her winds!"

I'm pretty sure 'her' was the sea.

I pulled on the 'drawers' first then the leather shorts. Once I was finished with that, I was given socks that looked like they could be leggings. Strangling my foot in the process of getting on the sock, I then slid into one of the boots. My foot was immediately trying to break in the tough leather, and I checked myself in one of the many mirrors in the small room.

I looked gooooooood.

Suddenly, my long hair swirled down my back, free from the bun, and I felt thin fingers tug and pull at tendrils of the blonde locks. Watching Erza work as she braided my hair, I soon had three mini braids on the side of my head, and both were braided into an even bigger braid. They were help back by a simple clip that looked sturdy, and that would hopefully hold.

"There. Now, follow me!" She called out suddenly, slapping my back. I lost my balance and stumbled forward, and she caught my arm only to drag me out the candle lit room. As we walked across the wooden deck, I took in _everything._

The ocean breeze, the ocean itself. The sun was slowly rising, as if reluctant to move from its position that it was currently in. Huge masts towered over me, and large pieces of cloth hung from rope, bellowing in the breeze that was tugging us on our course. The quiet morning was shattered by the clanks of the soles of two pairs of boots, and I was quickly tugged inside one of the doors bellow the steering wheel.

"Now, Lucy, a lot of things have changed from yer time. We barely use slang here, and if we do, it is either for a curse or a name or, maybe just a habit. You are not allowed to have any lights on after the dinner bell rings. All ship members must be out and working by the morning bell tolls. The loot we contain is to be distributed equally, with the exception of the Captain getting the first pick. Speaking of the man, always call Captain, Captain, no matter what he tells you. He's a tricky one." She winked at me.

"You cannot fight with other members on the ship, and if yer' weapons under kept, you will receive punishment. If you _must _speak to the Captain, knock on his door three times if it is an emergency, twice if you just need to speak to him, and once for a small hello. If he doesn't let ye' into his room, then report to me immediately. I am the co-captain, as some would say, of this ship."

Taking in all of the information, I starred up at Erza. "So I was in the Captains room just now?"

"Pretty isn't it? How 'bout you go grab some food. Mirajane will have something nice and warm for you!" The red head replied, shoving me to the long counter that sort of looked like an empty lunch room. Walking up the long strip of wood, I come to where the casher was, and there was yet another pretty girl with star silver hair that busied herself with filling mugs of beer. Looking up, dark blue eyes starred up at me in shock, and soon turned to kindness.

"My! Never thought you would have come so early. Erza wanted you to stay out of the boys reach, eh? Natsu has starting to become a bit detached from the world… well, more than normal anyways!" She piped happily, sliding one of the mugs to me. Catching it before it toppled down to the floor, I sniffed it and gently took a sip as she rambled on.

"We haven't had a new crew member in forever! I mean, I almost ran out of interest, if that's ever possible, yesterday! But I'm sure that now I can deal with anything! Oh, speaking of anything, I have to ring the morning bell. I'll be right back Lucy!" As I finished the first mug, feeling like I would need a lot of alcohol to get me through this, Mirajane disappeared behind a door next to a small pot hole window.

After a silent three seconds, a deep, ear deafening bell echoed through out the room. Blinking as the bar stool that I had pulled up when the women was yapping vibrated and slightly moved, I was shocked at what happened. A _wave _of people came bursting through the door and trampled right towards me. Flinging myself out of the path of thirsty pirates, I took in the people.

There were as many girls as guys and all were dressed in common pirate clothing. The bar cleared slightly and the many seats were instantly full, screams, laughs and arguments drifted through one of my ears out the other. Mirajane was back behind the counter, happily giving out beers and food.

Picking myself up, I dust myself off and noticed a pink head bobbing in the crowed. Desperate to be with someone I knew, I started off towards the dot of color, but got stopped by a small girl with blue hair. Her nose was stuck in a book that I easily guessed was one of the books that were buried by all of the maps, jewels and other things in the Captain's room.

She looked up, startled; I got a real look at her face. The first thing I noticed was her startling blue hair. It waved down to her shoulders and two strips of bangs framed her pretty pale face. Apparently the people on this boat like to have odd colors of hair. The dark sea blue locks were pulled back by an orange bandana that was twisted into a thin hair band. The girl was at least a head shorter than me, but I couldn't make out her age. She was wearing a high neck white shirt and decorative bandanas laced together in a scarf that wrapped around her waist. She had the regular skin tight drawers and was walking around in boots.

"Oh, it's Lucy! Hey there! I'm Levy, nice to meet cha! Sorry I ran into you… I seem to always run into people, but this book is just amazing!"

"I know that all to well. I can get lost in a book for at least a week." I replied happily, glad I wasn't the only book worm on the ship. Apparently, she felt the same.

"FINALLY, someone has a good taste in literature! It's been FOREVER since we had someone like that!" She exclaimed happily, snapping the leather book shut and hugging me joyfully. Timidly patting her back, she released me and started asking what books I've read.

I replied, "I've read too many to books to repeat, but I will tell you this. I started my own book, and got well into it… but the journal I was writing it in is back at my place." I took in her shocked face and she roughly hugged me again.

"You are so incredibly amazing!" She squeaked out with a sniffle. But then, two characters popped out behind Levy and shouted their simultaneous yo's. I starred at the two men shocked. What is WITH this boat? "This is Jet and Droy. They're best friends of mine. But I think you'll be able to easily replace them!" The two complaints of the men distracted them enough so I could take in their appearances a bit more.

Droy was tan man with dark black eyes and hair. His outfit was a colorful yellow with grays and browns. What was odd about him was mostly his dark black hair. A single large strand was literally hanging off of his head in a twisted curl.

Jet on the other hand looked a bit more… normal, if it weren't for the flashy clothes. His orange hair shot out from under the flat brown brim the strangest hat in the world. It looked like the pimp version of Dr. Suess's Cat in the Hat. His plain white shirt had many ruffles on it, and in all seriousness, he looked like someone from one of those gooey romance novels.

And as soon as they came, they left with energy packed goodbyes. Trying to find the mass of pink hair before I got swept away by another freak with bad hair, the boisterous boy seemed to have found me first. Plowing into my side while screaming at a laughing Gray that he was SUCH a douche, he turned to me with glinting golden eyes.

"Sorry about that Luc! That waste of human limbs shoved me…" He apologized rubbing the back of his head. I just sighed, glad I had found someone I knew on respectable terms, but yet I feel like my energy had been sucked out of me.

"It's fine Natsu… But I feel like I'm ready to fall asleep again."

"Ah, so I see you've met some of our members. Yeah, they can be a real pain at times, but other than that, they're loads of fun to hang out with! And you better start sleeping soon or else you're going to crash and burn during the chores."

I groaned as he laughed heartily.

000000

Muttering that someone should just _shoot _me and screaming as some weird kid with shaggy black hair and something that looked like a wild west poncho aimed a really shinny pistol at me. A girl with dark green hair and a ratty cowboy hat laughed, and seemed to call him by the name Alzack.

Shivering as the cold winds from the sea ripped at my skin, I was rubbed the deck with a rag as hard as I possibly could. There were many different sword marks, a bloody splatter here and there (I almost threw up when I saw the first one) and some spit of assholes that don't know how to keep it down.

Brushing back my blonde hair that kept falling into my eyes, I heard my name being called. Standing from my crouched position, I cracked my back and looked around. There was Erza, waving me over with a happy expression.

"LUCY! C'MON! I GOT A PERFECT SWORD FOR YA!" She screamed to me again. I rolled my eyes and started to jog over. Once I was by her side, she gestured dramatically at the table full of sharp objects. My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"How many swords are on this table?" I cried. She grinned.

"Do you really want to know?"

Shivering, I was immediately given a long, curved sword. It was fairly heavy and I bit my lip, looking up at Erza with worried eyes. "You sure you wanna trust me with something like this…?" I asked, my voice squeaking. I couldn't believe that I was actually trying this out. Erza just rolled back her head and let a laugh echo around us. Many people turned their heads to look at us. I blushed red.

"Of course, Lucy! You'd be surprised on how much anger you can get rid of with a sword!"

And thus, my training… or hell, followed.

More likely hell.

000000

Days, weeks and finally months flew by. I've become a real pirate- or as close as possible. I haven't been on a raid yet, and apparently that's what you need to do to become a real pirate. My training… or hell, with Erza had been almost every single day of my life. I remember one time that we ran out of food, and I still had to train. I barfed three times. Natsu, thankfully, was there to hold my hair out of the way as I splattered my guts all over the side of the ship. To say the least- I was about to shot myself with Gray's gun with embracement.

But after that, I began to eat again and very noticeable muscles have formed on my body. I'm able to clean the ship longer; I've been able to navigate my mates in the dark with only the stars as my guide. I've learned how to steer the Fairy Tail with the Captains aid and have made plenty of friends. Most of the members know my name because of my spontaneous bursts of yelling at Gray and Natsu to stop fighting. A lot of the pirates say that I'm the only one- besides Erza- that can control Natsu. I don't know if I should be flattered or scared that I'm turning into Erza!

Right now I'm in the mess hall, rethinking all of the fantastic times I've had on this ship. The other members of the crew have practically become my family. I let out a happy nose sigh and downed the rest of my beer. Time to get to work. I bid a farewell to Erza, Natsu, Gray and a couple of other members as I made my way out towards the deck. Every day, I go into my cabin to rewrite my story. The first couple of weeks I started the story like I did in my original one. But then it started to morph into an epic tale of the sea, a pink haired knight and a certain blonde haired damsel.

I must be a hopeless romantic to go for that cliché type of book, I know.

Its still a sweet story though.

I made my way across the deck and took in the beautiful sunny sky. A perfect day for sailing.

Making my way towards the stairs that lead to the separate beds, I weaved my way through the many, many beds to find mine. The whole cabin was huge- about the size of my house and twice its height. On the first floor were about half of the crew members beds, either being a canopy or a four post bed- twin sized- and the bottom floor was exactly the same. The first floor was for the stronger members, seeing as the could get out to the deck if we were ever attacked during the night. The bottom floor was for more inexperienced members- and that's were I was.

All of the beds had grimy, white bed sheets with only one thin blanket covering it. Our pillows were basically rocks. We each had a small box that we could own. It was about the length of my arm and deep enough to hold a fair amount of items in there. And that's where we put our loot. But, the catch to getting loot was that you had to be in the raid to get some of the jewels. So guess how much money I have?

If you said zero, congratulations.

You're good at this guessing stuff.

000000


End file.
